The Order Of The Phoenix
by Reetinkerbell
Summary: Five newly joined Order members on a trip to London. They know its forever.


- **The Order of the Phoenix **-** _Its Forever_** -   
_Book; 5 Chapter; 5_   
By Reetinkerbell

- - - -

"Come on. We don't have all night." 

"Are you guys sure this is a good idea?" 

"Well... It was your idea from the beginning." 

"Oh right..." 

"I thought it was a great idea Neville, we all do, otherwise we wouldn't be here." 

"Right. Well...should we get this show on the road?" 

"What show?" 

"Its a Muggle saying Malfoy." 

"Oh. Okay then.." 

"Look, they close in about 2 hours, if we're all going to do this, we have to do it now." 

"We have the time." 

"No. As I said, it closes in 2 hours and its 5 of us, one of them. We're cutting it kind of short as it is." 

"Okay." 

"So, who's first?" 

Beat. 

"You go." 

"Hell no." 

"Why not?" 

"I just don't want to be first." 

"Oh come on..." 

"Why don't you go first?" 

"Yeah. Ladies first and all that?" 

"Nice. Gang up on the only girl, that's real manly of you." 

"Oh come on baby, its not that bad..." 

"Then why don't you go first honey?" 

"Well I..." 

"Yeah Malfoy, why don't you go first?" 

"I don't exactly see you offering to go first Weasley." 

"Well, that's different." 

"How so?" 

"I don't try to get my girlfriend to go before me." 

"That's 'cause you don't have a girlfriend." 

"Hey, I broke up with her I have you..." 

"Guys. Could you please just shut up and save your petty argument for later? If we're going to do this, we should do it now." 

"You're right." 

"So...who's first?" 

Beat. 

"Harry?" 

"..." 

"Fine. We'll draw on who's first, second and so on... Is that okay with you guys?" 

"Yeah." 

"Sure." 

"I'll find something to use. Oh, here we go, we can just break this into five different sized sticks and everyone takes one. Shortest goes first, next goes next and so on." 

SNAP. CRACK. 

"Okay, everyone take one." 

Beat. 

"Damnit." 

- - - -

"I still can't believe that you would let me go first." 

"Oh, its all over now. And it wasn't all that bad was it, 'Mione?" 

"Are you telling me that you didn't think it hurt?" 

"Of course he did luv, we all did." 

"Speak for yourself Malfoy." 

"Oh get off your high horse Potter. Like you didn't think it hurt even a little bit to have a bloody needle pricking your back for 20 minutes, pouring ink into your body? I know you've been through some rather painful things, but come on." 

"Okay, fine, it hurt like hell and who ever mentions anything about ever doing it again, I'll hit over the head with my broom... Repeatedly til' he changes his mind." 

"So, you'd hit me if I ever said that I thought we should get a lion as well?" 

"If he didn't do it, I sure would. A on..." 

"Shut up Malfoy." 

"Don't tell me what to do Weasley." 

The friendly arguments continued as the five friends, and newest members of the Order of the Phoenix, continued down the dark London street. They were on their way to the Leaky Cauldron where they would floo back to Hogwarts. 

Behind them, the 'OPEN' sign on the tattoo parlour they had just left, flipped over, showing the 'CLOSED' side. The tattoo artist locked the door and turned of the lights, going into the back to get her things together and leave. 

As she walked by the front desk she noticed that they had forgotten to take the picture they had brought with them and she picked it up. The picture was of a bird, a Phoenix they had called it, and was not bigger than her hand, fingers included. She smiled as she remembered that all five of them had wanted the tattoo on their backs, right between their shoulderblades. 

'_Must mean something special to them'_ she thought. She had no idea just how right she was. 

- - - - 

The End. 

- - 

_I've always thought it would be kind of fun to see them (the younger generation of Order members; Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Draco in particular) get the same tattoo, a Phoenix of course, in between their shoulderblades. Call me a sentimential fool (how ever AU that might be, Draco and Neville being there with them) but I still like it._

Feedback? Love some. Disclaimer; J.K Rowling is the Queen. Thanks to Angela (spikesbint) for the beta help. 

- - - -


End file.
